1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, a print system, and a computer-readable program.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, various digital copying apparatuses have been spread. A system such that various interface apparatuses are connected to the digital copying apparatus and image data can be outputted from a host computer has been developed.
Hitherto, a blank of a sheet is specified as a language specification of a PDL on the basis of image forming ability of a printer engine and a drawing origin of printing is positioned inside of the blank portion of the sheet, thereby realizing a print result without a missing part of an image. Since the same result can be obtained even when drawing data formed in the past is printed by a subsequent apparatus, reusability of the data is consequently improved.
However, in recent years, although a larger print area can be realized in association with improvement of performance of the printer engine, since there is a specification of the conventional PDL, the improvement of the performance of the printer engine cannot be effectively utilized. Needs of the user have been diversified. There is a demand for a technique that allows the user to print an image to an area as large as possible even if a missing part is caused in the image as a result.